


失败婚姻 番外二（一发完）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 大虎的玫瑰怀孕了。





	失败婚姻 番外二（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一个番外了。

「番外二·小助理观察日记」

 

1

小助理其实是简图公司最优秀的王牌助理。

 

2

小助理是个Omega。

虽然是龙城大学的优秀毕业生，攀起亲来还能算隔壁沈总的校友、赵总的学弟。但每每到了面试环节，面试官就对他这他的性别栏发愁。问他有没有婚约，小助理说有人家就觉得你做个几年就会回归家庭，你回答没有人家又觉得没有家庭工作不踏实。

小助理屡屡碰壁，自暴自弃蹲在桥头下，被简图公司人事部阴差阳错捡回去。

于是小助理就和朱总过上了东奔西走的生活。

直到小破剧横空出世，小助理发现门外不知不觉蹲满了娱记，才后知后觉地意识到老板火了。不是一般的火，而是能承包双子楼的火，更别说各种代言推广接踵而来。朱总在接下来的三年拿了三金，成了名副其实的影帝。终于能挑自己喜欢的剧本，拍自己想要挑战的角色，还能在工作之余做自己喜欢的事。

事业有成一年后，娶了心心念念多年的Omega。

网上所谓的人生赢家也不过如此了。

小助理吃狗粮喝肥宅快乐水汪汪汪地哭了起来。这还不算，朱总和宇哥每天喝快乐水吃鸳鸯锅也不会胖只会快乐，他已经生生被百胜爸爸喂胖了一圈。白宇的腰胖到62的时候能被朱总双手搂怀里捏捏，捏捏了还能得到亲亲。

小助理低头自己捏捏小肚腩，哭得更厉害了。

 

3

他宇哥后来被龙城小霸王赵总虎口夺食了。

朱总表面上有点小情绪，心里却高兴得不得了，大手一挥把小助理也打包送给龙影。赵总成立了白菜培育基地（划掉）白宇工作室，小助理就成了工作室的王牌助理。

赵总给小助理涨了年薪，逢年过节还有沈总朱总的红包。

前者据说是龙影多年来的传统，后者是小助理和朱总之间的秘密。但是很快就被白宇发现了：“小助理你变了！你以前不是这样的！”

“哦。”小助理冷漠地回答道。

然后帮着造型师一起里应外合分工明确，强行把人字拖从他脚上撸了下来。事后他宇哥拿着手机嚷嚷着要去和朱总告状，小助理叹了一口气，从小冰柜里拿了一罐养乐多。

白三岁一秒都没坚持就原谅他了。

 

4

赵总的预产期到了。

入院前他给白宇谈了一个网剧和两个代言，剧是个民国背景的刑侦剧，两个代言都是大牌彩妆。公司刚透出点口风，网上就一片求试色的呼声，金主爸爸更是趁热寄了一套口红。小助理拆开快递，宇直眼里的鬼打墙一片红。

白宇呼哧呼哧地吸着面条，口齿不清地表示自己就算一辈子喝不到养乐多、酸奶和花草茶底的星巴克，也不会试口红的颜色。说完，气呼呼地撕开养乐多的封口一口气喝干，生怕晚一秒就会被小助理抢走。

啊，真好喝。

几天之后美宝莲的广告拍摄现场，精致的Omega轻轻用指腹推开了唇膏，在白皙的脸颊上留下一条惊艳绝伦的红。他慵懒地靠在满是花火的电子屏幕前，冷硬的黑色皮夹敞开大半，露出紧贴肌肤的蕾丝内搭。他像是宿醉未醒，眼神却清明一片，眼尾特地抹上了浓郁的酒色，在五彩斑斓的灯光下融化成纸醉金迷的繁华夜景。

Omega身处其中，既惹火，又高贵。

带刺的玫瑰花漂亮到疼痛，无论是谁都轻易碰不得。

朱总收到了小助理发的现场图后给他回电话，电话那头的影帝声音低沉，“让他穿回来”，出乎意料地以难以掩饰的喜悦尾音结束。拍完广告后，小助理就硬着头皮说：“宇哥，你的旧衣服沾到了汤汁，我已经送去洗衣店了。”

白宇皱着眉头，满脸疑惑地开始回忆午餐。

小助理趁机扰乱他的思绪：“放心，我知道那是朱总买的，一定不会留下污渍！宇哥我问过造型师了，你可以先穿着这身回江城！”

他立刻如临大敌，险些跳起来：“不行！我穿回去，这件衣服就回不来了！”

小助理一怔，心想朱总你是故技重施了多少次啊。

后来，在造型师的配合下，白宇还是穿着机车皮夹和蕾丝内搭回江城了。当然，就如他所说这件蕾丝内搭再也没回到龙城，不过小助理偶然看见造型师的账单，赵总未卜先知地在蕾丝内搭的数量后添了个「×2」。

他宇哥就站在小助理身后，正对着镜子系皮带。

腰上不知何时又多了道红肿发青的指痕，正巧在裤腰带的位置。他乖乖系上皮带，嘴里哼哼唧唧地喊疼，还抱怨不穿打底都不行。

“我这次要穿得严实一点！一点都漏不出来的那种！”

造型师思索半天，拿来了集盒的粉红毛衣。

白宇看来看去，虽然颜色很不适合他，但好歹样式安全MAX，于是绕过架子上一排花纹不同款式类似的蕾丝内搭乐呵呵地穿上了，回头还在领口别了一枚小小的宇宙胸针。小助理悻悻地放下账单，心想粉红毛衣明明也很危险啊宇哥！

远方的朱总也是这么觉得。

 

5

朱一龙婚后首次亮相品质盛宴。

三金影帝朱总在江城是有名的黄金Alpha，没想到「编程浪子」毁灭性打击直播平台之后的第二天，两家工作室就卡点933宣布的婚讯。粉丝一片唉声叹气哭爹喊爸之后又吃了蒸煮几顿皇粮，莫名地弥漫一股酒足饭饱后的沉默。

朱总婚礼加蜜月，消失了好一段时间，才在这个节骨眼上出席活动。

他带着萧邦的婚戒，撩头发系鞋带伸手指，一刻不停地招摇到晚会结束，恨不得把婚戒戳到记者们的镜头面前让他们撒欢儿地拍个够。没错，还有他的萧邦腕表，就这么恰到好处地停了，刚好停在933。小助理在龙城的工作室刷到这个消息，相隔甚远也被Alpha该死的表现欲震撼了一番。

相比之下，白宇手上那枚婚戒就低调许多。

远看就是个连钻都没有的圆环，安安静静地装饰在无名指上。

Omega喜欢把自己藏在宽松的外套里，婚戒就会和半个手掌一起被袖口遮得严严实实。他出席活动的多数时间都安安静静地坐着，并没有节目里那样熟稔地打打闹闹，婚戒就被藏进交叠的手掌之间，仿佛是谁都不能轻易看去的绝世珍宝。

蜜月期他胖了一圈，硬是把百胜爸爸送来的围裙穿出了包臀裙的效果。

广告里他弯腰时撅起的屁股，呵气时艳红的嘴唇，没少让他在朱一龙的身下哭唧唧的收场。小助理安慰他，说宇哥你放心下次金主爸爸一定给你寄宽松款的工作服。不过话虽如此，小助理已经心无波澜，他宇哥每次在外面不拘小节搞些惹人泥塑的「危险」姿势，回到家就在朱总面前就又乖又软还讨亲亲抱抱，不被盘开就有鬼了！

哪个朱一龙扛得住啊！

小助理叹了一口气，掏出ALYX往他脖颈上套。

白宇刚吃饱，把腿架在椅子扶手上，足尖勾着拖鞋。他整个人都散发着懒洋洋的气息，手上有一下没一下地抚着肚子，活像是一只午后躺在沙盘上晒太阳的猫。

猫就猫吧，毕竟金主爸爸们都懂。

工作室刚发了这张饭后怀特不就，超能爸爸就喊他去玩毛球了。

不得不说金主爸爸们真的很会磕，那边恨不得让朱总身上长朵玫瑰花，这边更绝，小助理时常怀疑金主爸爸想看他宇哥穿着男友衣喵喵喵。感慨之余小助理看着广告棚里穿着朱一龙同系列格子裤的白宇开开心心的样子，默默又为他宇哥的腰悼念一秒钟。

结婚以来，他宇哥浑身都散发着Omega特有的柔软。

甚至连赵总都看出了一丝危险的娇俏。

到了夏天造型师发现白宇整个半年都没有瘦回去，腰围更是突破了往年的最大值，皮尺拉到65就一动也动不了。于是他提点了赵总一句，说是要白宇注意饮食。赵云澜从上半年报表里抬起头，瞅了瞅换上白衬衫，正准备要去出席娜丽丝活动，浑身充满奶香的白宇，正要说话，忽的眯了眯眼睛，觉得事情好像超乎了他的想象。

而且赵总终于知道那一丝危险的娇俏来自何处。

“先把正在接触的那个综艺推了吧。”

小助理满脸不解。那可是个收视率很不错的综艺。

赵云澜心不在焉地翻了翻报表就随手搁在一旁。他伸出罪恶的手畅快地rua了一把朱总的小白喵，意味深长地说了一句：“跑跑跳跳的对孩子不好。”

“哦……唉？？！！”

小助理喜极而泣地发声：我们宇哥才没有胖呢！

别问，问就是秀一整年！

 

6

朱总婉拒了沈总拉他二次进山挖土的邀请。

因为他的玫瑰怀孕了。

 

Fin


End file.
